Collision
by Amethyste-gracieuse
Summary: Les destins, se bousculent, s'entrechoc, et à la fin c'est la collision. Parce qu'au fond ce n'est que dans ces moments là qu'on se sent vivant.
1. Prologue

**Nom**: Collision

**Disclaimer** : Seul l'idée m'appartient

**Manga** : Naruto

**Note**: L'histoire se déroule après le retour de Naruto à Konoha en compagnie de Jiraya, deux ans plus tard plus pécisément.

J'ai replis le contexte du manga, le reste varira au fur et à mesure.

Bonne lecture !!

oOo Prologue oOo

Cela devait faire une dixaines d'heures qu'il parcourait cette forêt, ponctué heureusement par deux arrêts pour se restaurer. Une dizaine d'heures que ses pas le guidaient tout naturellement à une allure plus qu'execive vers son village. Faut dire quatre mois de mission dont trois d'espionnage c'etait lourd, surtout lorsque l'on agissait avec deux personnes maqués et dont les rares dialogue n'etaient ponctués que d'ordre et de stratégies.

Heureusement pour lui ces deux compagnons, appelés respectivement loup et chat - en rapport avec leur masque- avaient au moin la décence d'agir avec lui comme si il était l'un des leur. Merci aux methodes des AMBU qui pronaient l'anonyma. Bien que c'etait dans le but simple de déshumaniser ses membres. Enfin, seul son masque de renard - encore une lubie de la vieille- lui donnait un individualisme purement basé sur sa fierté mais suffisait à son confort. On ne savait pas qui il était et il ne se reconnaissait que par ce masque et ses performances pour le moin imposantes.

Cependant une règle avait été mise pour qu'il entre chez les ANBU, l'abstraction totale lorsqu'il était en équipe du chakra de Kyubi, il etait d'accord et comprenait facilement le fait que n'importe qui du village reconnaitrait le chakra, ces coéquipiers donc.

Il était à droite, et sautait d'arbre en arbre, évitant les coins de mousse où les branches trop jeunes pour supporter ce poid. Avec le temps cela se faisait pas automatisme, mais il y a encore quelques années il était pas rare de le voir glissé et se rendre ridicule avec son ancienne équipe, l'équipe 7.

Le souvenir déssina un sourire derrière le masque. Il aimait ce masque, seul contemplateur des moindre signes faciaux humain qu'il pouvait se permettre. Les missions avaient tout d'abrod été simple, concises et encadrées. Maintenant ils les lachaient sans scrupule dans l'arene et il était pas rare de revenir avec des cadavres, pas seulement dans les yeux.

"On devrait s'arrêter pour la nuit, le soleil se couchera d'ici 23 minutes"

Naruto se tourna vers son coéquipier de gauche, tiens le loup avait parlé. N'allez pas cherchez à savoir pourquoi 23 et non pas 20 comme toute personne normale parlerait. C'etait une des caractéristique qui faisait qu'il ne s'entendait pas vraiment avec Loup, non pas qu'il était mauvais ou un truc du genre. Il ne l'appréciait pas simplement.

"Oui, on se pose dans la prochaine clairière... j'en vois une à deux cent mètres"

Si l'un était pointilleu au possible et semblait savoir tout sur tout, l'autre aurait pu être son frère. Il repérait tout, les moindres détails et pouvait deviner à la démarche d'un homme si sa vessie était pleine ou non, c'est pour dire. Naruto se sentait souvent à un degré en dessous d'eux, mais heureusement pour lui à défaut d'être très stratégique, il avait atteint une force au combat -meme sans l'aide de Kyubi- des plus respectable. Donc il n'avait jamais subit le moindre mépris de la part de ces deux coéquipiers, et étonnament ils n'avaient jamais rien décidé sans qu'il ai lui même approuvé. D'ailleurs leur regard tourné vers lui le forca à répondre à leur échange.

"Ok, je ne sens aucune présence de toute façon"

Rien n'empechait d'utiliser ses 5 sens meme si ils était décuplé n'est-ce pas ?

oOo

Assise derrière son bureau Tsunade regardait quelques paperasses tout en sirotant un thé bien chaud amené par Shizune. Le thé au gout de canelle remplacait depuis quelques semaines déja son traditionel Saké. Sous ordre de Shizune elle avait été mise à la diéte. Et même si ça peut surprendre certains, oui l'Hokage se pliait sous les ordre de Shizune. Allez savoir pourquoi...

Enfin elle attendait le venue de Morino Ibiki pour un rapport sur l'intérogatoire d'une grosse prise d'il y a trois jours. L'équipe composée de Sai, Sakura, Kakashi et temporairement d'Hinata. Naruto ayant été envoyé en mission avec deux autres AMBU. Elle avait préféré l'éloigné pendant quelques mois histoire de ne pas laisser le tempérament du blond empiéter sur la mission, et puis aussi pour sa sécurité, Naruto était la cible de l'Akatsuki et c'etait à eux qu'ils avaient à faire. Peu après son départ elle avait reçu grace à un informateur le lieu où se retrouveraient deux membres de l'Akatsuki, mais aucune idée de qui c'etaient donc la prudence c'etait imposée.

Elle avait préparé pendant deux mois la mission pour l'equipe 7 et après coup savourait sa victoire. Car malgré la mort de l'un des membres, l'autre était actuelement dans la section Torture et Intérogatoire et ne devait surement pas jouer aux cartes.

Sakura cependant était allité à l'hopital, rien de grave mais ses reserves de Chakra et ses blessures internes l'avait obligé à la maintenire au repos, contre sa volonté bien entendue. Avec le recule elle se demandait comment le troisième avait pu avoir l'idée de laisser ce trio ensemble lors de la création des equipes. Peut-être que la réponse était morte avec lui après tout, tout comme beaucoup d'esplications.

Sai quand à lui avait eu un bras broyé, surement l'oeuvre de son adversaire qui était maintenant avec Ibiki, après tout la technique principale de Sai était le dessin alors quoi de mieux pour le rendre hors d'état de nuire que de lui détruire son bras ?

Elle passa sa main sur son visage tandis qu'elle buvait la dernière grogée du breuvage.

Kakashi lui s'était enfermé dans son apartement dès son retour, et elle n'avait depuis aucune nouvelle, le fait qu'elle en ait pas eu la rassura contrairement à ce que toute personne normale penserait.

Et enfin Hinata qui elle avait subit peu de dommages, heureusement pour elle car le clan Hyuuga n'aurait surement pas apprécier que déja en tant que remplacante ( ce qui était déja en sous même rabaissant pour eux) leur héritière se fasse tuer. Le choix d'Hinata n'avait pas été chose aisée, peu de gens voulaient déja prendre la place de Naruto, déja que la présence de Sai rendait quelque peu mal à l'aise les autres, mais en plus se retrouver entre Kakashi et Sai c'etait difficile, aussi elle avait pensée qu'une autre fille au caractère bien plus doux pourrait arranger les choses. Le résultat avait été à la hauteur de ses espérances, Hinata était devenue une très bonne ninja, pour preuve elle était Chounin et n'allait pas tarder à passer Jounin.

Oui cela faisait maintenant 4 ans que l'Uchiwa avait quitter Konoha, et aux dernières nouvelle il était encore en vie. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'Orochimaru avait prit un autre corps, celui de Sasuke n'étant pas près pour des raisons qu'elle ignorait mais dont elle était persuadé Kabuto connaissait. Alors en attendant l'heureux jours des retrouvailles avec ce corps -peu importe qui etait dedans pour elle- les autres ninja avaient continué leur vie et leur entrainement.

Sakura, brillante jounin médicale venait venait de réussir ses examens, plutot difficile cette année, en compagnie de Lee, et Choji. Sai lui etait toujours sous l'ordre de la racine mais depuis un peu plus d'an déja restait dans l'equipe 7.

Naruto n'etait que genin quand il était rentré avec Jiraya, mais avait tout passé avec une rapidité fulgurante, il était désormais Jounin mais il lui arrivait de travailler avec les ANBUS, elle etait certaine qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance et donc rejoingnait les ninja de l'ombre pour soutirer des informations sur Sasuke.

Car n'allez pas croire, mais ces entêtés n'avaient pas un instant abandonné, elle soupsonnait meme Sai de s'être mis cette idée dans la tête. Merci à Naruto Naturellement.

Des coups la sortie de ses pensées, et après un ordre d'entrer ce fut la silhouette massive d' Ibikiqui entra dans la pièce. Elle posa machinalement sa tête sur ses mains jointes et lui dit un signe de tête.

"J'espère que tu m'apporte des bonnes nouvelles"

Ibiki, toujours le même après tant d'anneé, ses cicatricé sur son visage lui rendait toujours cet air sévère et surement son poste n'aidait pas. Mais il était une personne fiable et Tsunade malgré leur entente froide lui faisait toujours confiance. Une confiance qu'il avait déja acqui avec le troisième. Quand il avait reçu l'orde d'intéroger Deidara, il n'avait rien dit, et rien sur son visage avait montrer une haine envers l'homme. C'etait cette impassibilité qui le rendait si effrayant pour la population, mais c'est également ce détachement qui le rendait si efficace.

Ibiki s'avanca et apporta un dossier sur le bureau, dossier étonnament peu épais, à vue d'oeil quatre-cinq pages, pas plus.

" Peu de nouvelles à vrai dire, il à tenu deux jours sans rien dire malgré la persuasion dont on à fait preuve"

Le "on" laissa Tsunade perplexe, Ibiki n'avait donc pas intéroger seul, contrairement à ses habitudes, pourtant elle lui avait chargé seul du prisonnier, elle ne conclu tout de suite que Deidara n'avait pas été très coopératif.

"Viens en aux fait, tu sais comme j'aime avoir les nouvelles de vives voix"

Ibiki sourit, pas un sourire agréable, un sourire à glacé le sang que Tsunade ignora.

"Pour ce qui est de l'Akatsuki on en sait peu, il ont déja eu plusieurs Biju, mais le nombre reste inéxacte, je dirais quatre mais je ne préfère pas trop m'avancer..."

Tsunade hocha la tête, son visage etait des plus sérieux et Ibiki continua

" Cependant j'ai des nouvelles qui confirme ce que nous à rapporté Jiraya, Orochimaru est bien mort, et l'Uchiwa à réuni une équipe, ils sont bien après Itachi mais chacun à son but aparement. Il se trouverait en ce moment près de ??? et l'equipe d'Itachi serait pas très loin, le combat aura surement lieu dans les prochains jours."

Voila une nouvelle bien intéressante, mais elle savait déja tout ça, Jiraya étant un très bon informateur. Mais Ibiki semblait cacher autre chose, elle le pria de continuer d'un geste de la main.

" Il semblerait que certains membres de l'akatsuki soient d'anciennes connaiscance à vrai dire..."

Encore une attitude qui montrait bien son gout pour le sadisme, il semblait prendre plaisir à prendre son temps avant de révélé à Tsunade qui d'autre avait rejoin l'Akatsuki. Le problème c'est qu'on connaissait leur nombre, mais très peu de leur composant. Deidara était avec Sasori ( tué lors du combat contre Sakura et Chiyo), Itachi était bien évidement avec Kisame, leur rencontre bien que furtive avec Kakashi, Kurenait, Asuma et Gai ayant tout de même laissé des traces. Hidan avec Kakuzu, tués également au combat.

Et les autres restaient inconnus, malgré des recherches plus qu'aprofondis, il était difficile voir impossible d'infiltrer l'Akatsuki et elle contait sur Deidara pour les renseigner.

"... il s'agirait de Pein et Konan, les anciens élèves de Jiraya"

Voila une nouvelle qui l'inquiéta beaucoup, Jiraya était actuellement en train de visiter le pays de l'eau, et malgré les recommandations de Tsunade il n'en ferait surement qu'à sa tête.

"Cette histoire s'annonce très mal..."

Elle se sentait tériblement fatigué, et l'idée d'une bouteille de Saké vient sournoisement à son esprit, cependant elle la chassa bien vite. D'ici demain Naruto serait là, et elle ne pouvait pas décement lui cacher ces informations, en particulier sur Sasuke car il était bien évident que l'Akatsuki n'etait pas son soucis majeur, ça ne l'avait jamais été dans tous les cas. Elel porta un regard sur le rapport puis sans même lever les yeux donna l'odre à Ibiki de partir.

Seule elle se dirigea vers l'armoire du bas d'un de ces meubles en remerciant le ciel de la confiance de Shizune sur sa bonne foie et sortie une bouteille.

Une fois sur son bureau elle prit la tasse où reposait son thé quelques minutes avant l'entretien puis la remplie avant de la porté à ses lèvres et de la vider d'un train.

Nan elle l'a sentait vraiment mal cette histoire...

oOo

Le camps était dréssé depuis quelques minutes à peine et Sasuke semblait déja au bord de la rupture. Il avait oublié à quel point avoir des équipiers étaient pesant, lourd, énervant. Bien sur Karin valait bien Sakura, quoiqu'il n'avait pas le souvenir que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses soit si collante. Mais près tout on ne peut pas vraiment se fier aux souvenirs hein...

Les deux autres n'etaient pas vraiment dérangeant, bien sur après avoir connu Naruto on trouvait rarement les gens bruyant ou dérangants. Mais bon, ils étaient là et c'etait déja beaucoup à supporter.

Finalement il s'extirpa de Karin et vient près de Jugo qui semblait pris dans la contemplation d'un mamifère qu'il jugea être un écureil, enfin il s'en moquait, seulement Juugo semblait le trouver très intéréssant et Sasuke aurait pu détourner son attention sur autre chose si les tremblements du garçon n'avaient pas été si... compulsif.

D'un geste calme il posa sa main sur l'epaule du garçon qui sursauta et regarda Sasuke de ses yeux dilatés

"Ca va aller Juugo, repose toi maintenant"

Juugo se calma presque instantanément et Karin s'extasia de la "force de persuasion" de Sasuke tout en faisant des reproches à Suigetsu qui regardait aux alentours, sa grosse épée posé négligement sur le sol.

"Ta gueule Karin... je vois toujours pas ce que tu fais ici à part harceler sexuelement Sasuke... "

Oui franchement c'etait lourd de les avoirs, à chaque fois que les choses commençaient à se calmer ça recommencait, toujours...

Demain... Demain ils seraient très proche, et enfin il aura ce qu'il souhaite depuis tant d'années...

oOooOo

Voila le prologue de Collision, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penssez.

Il y a surement des fautes, si quelqu'un se sent l'âme d'un correcteur je suis prenante :)


	2. Chapter 1

Les jours où nous savons que notre vie va changer on s'attend à trouver des signes partout, à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose

**Nom**: Collision

**Disclaimer** : Seul l'idée m'appartient

**Manga** : Naruto

**Note**: L'histoire se déroule après le retour de Naruto à Konoha en compagnie de Jiraya, deux ans plus tard plus pécisément.

J'ai replis le contexte du manga, le reste varira au fur et à mesure.

oOo CHAPITRE 1 oOo

Les jours où nous savons que notre vie va changer on s'attend à trouver des signes partout, à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormale d'un moment à l'autre, une simple idée que le monde pourrait s'arrêter pour soi...

oOo

Quand Naruto se réveilla après avoir dormi seulement cinq heures il se sentit frais et dispo, il savait qu'en fin de journée il serait à Konoha, et la perspective d'un retour chez lui, lui redonnait de l'énergie, énergie qu'inconsciemment il communiqua à ses équipiers.

Le petit-déjeuner se fit sur une ambiance légère où ils parlèrent de la première chose qu'ils feraient en rentrant. Pour Loup s'était de faire l'amour à sa compagne, pour l'autre se reposer allongé dans l'herbe. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de penser à Shikamaru, c'était exactement ce qu'il aurait fait lui aussi.

Naruto ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ferait lui. Sûrement passer du temps avec Sakura, harceler la vieille car il voulait avoir des informations sur Sasuke et peut-être s'entrainer avec Sai. Car pendant sa mission rien, même pas un seul indice comme si le nom Uchiwa n'avait jamais existé. Faut dire il avait n'avait eu que très peu de temps à lui pendant la mission, trop peu pour ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais bon il rentrait et c'était l'essentiel pour lui. Il se leva et avec ses coéquipiers rangea ses affaires avec hâte et à peine toute trace de leur nuit disparue ils partirent. Il sentait un trop plein d'énergie et eu presque envie de laisser les autres derrière de peur qu'ils le ralentisse. Heureusement ils avaient l'air aussi motivé que lui car dès le départ il remarqua une accélération dans leur déplacement.

Le temps était calme, la nature semblait éteinte et seul une impression de lourdeur les mit sur leur garde, comme si d'un moment à l'autre ils risquaient de tomber dans un piège, un piège imprégné de sang qui remontait aux narines de Naruto.

Leur membre étaient tendu, en alerte, ils savaient l'un et l'autre que si quoique ce soit arriverait il faudrait être prêt. Les masques étaient gênant dans ces moments là, un regard signifiait tant dans un combat, ou à cet instant précis. Seulement ce masque était là, alors fallait savoir tenir compte de ces avantages, l'ennemi nous voyait pas, on était plus vraiment un humain devant lui, sa masquait si bien les faiblesses les masques.

oOo

Le sommeil avait été difficile pour l'équipe d'Hébi.

Trop rude pour Sasuke qui s'était vu une Karin s'approcher dangereusement pendant la nuit.

Trop court pour Suigetsu qui après son premier tour de garde avait dut calmer Juugo qui faisait une crise meurtrière.

Inexistante pour Juugo naturellement.

Et comble de tout Karin elle avait bien dormi, faut dire elle avait cette faculté à se régénérer en une ou deux heures, alors écourter son sommeil n'était pas quelque chose de dérangeant pour elle.

Sasuke pourtant donna l'ordre de partir, ils devaient aller au nord et il sentait son sang pulser dans ses veines tant l'idée du combat imminent se faisait désirer. Les autres ne pipèrent mot, Suigetsu voulait affronter Kisame donc il ne pouvait qu'approuver après tout. Et Karin voulait voir en son fort intérieur à quoi ressemblait Itachi Uchiwa...

Ils rangèrent leur affaire et partirent, c'était l'aube et dans quelques heures ils toucheraient au but...

oOo

Kisame regarda du coin de l'oeil son coéquipier, Itachi semblait d'un calme à toute épreuve, pourtant il se doutait de sa mauvaise humeur.

L'idée que son petit frère soit à sa recherche ne l'enchantait guère, et cela pour la seule et unique raison qu'il n'était pas près, mais cela ce n'était que l'avis du nunkenin.

Ils se dirigeaient vers le pays de l'eau et pour cela ils avaient décidé de passer par le pays du feu pour ne pas perdre encore plus de temps. Ils étaient donc dans une plaine, dégagée et avançaient tranquillement. Inutile de se presser selon Kisame, après tout ils étaient dans l'Akatsuki pour être en partie libre de leurs mouvements.

" Itachi-san, ton petit frère est avec le nouveau porteur de sabre de Zabuza tu sais... J'ai le pressentiment qu'on sera plus retardé que prévu…"

Itachi aimait le silence habituel de Kisame lorsqu'il était à ses côtés, à croire que cette tendance au non-dialogue avait été adoptée par le ninja de l'eau. Mais là il devait admettre qu'il prononçait à voix hautes ses craintes, il était maintenant certain que son petit frère n'allait pas tarder à croisé sa route, et il se demandait si cette fois encore il allait être obligé de lui laisser la vie sauve après un échec cuisant.

"Oui je pense aussi.. Mais je crain qu'ils ne se doutent pas que nous savons tout cela... Il devra encore se ridiculiser avant de fuir la tête basse... Ce stupide gamin..."

Kisame sourit, c'est vrai que lors de leur dernière rencontre le môme avait été bien amoché, et l'idée qu' Itachi n'avait aucune pitié même pour son frère l'inquiétait parfois... parfois seulement.

oOo

Le soleil était au zénith, l'orée de la forêt était accueillante contrairement à son coeur où la hauteur des arbres semblait cacher pour toujours le soleil. Pourtant ils étaient bien là, et ils les voyaient, en face d'eux. Lui avec son sabre, un sourire carnassier comme s'il se trouvait devant un plats alléchant, et lui, dans toute sa splendeur, un regard inexpressif posé sur lui comme si il était tout à fait naturel de se retrouver là, l'un en face de l'autre. Mais il était clair qu'Itachi ne semblait que peu ennuyé, et le regard désintéressé qu'il porta à Sasuke fit augmenter sa chaleur corporelle d'un cran, une goutte de sueur parcourant son dos. Le temps semblait s'être figé.

La tension était presque palpable, avec le temps il pensait avoir acquis cette maîtrise de soi, mais il était évident que la présence de son frère le rendait toujours instable, malgré l'air détaché qu'il semblait se donner.

Suigestsu lui semblait ravi, le sabre Samehada semblait l'attendre et son porteur bien qu'un air cruel sur le visage n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de la situation, mais les apparences sont trompeuses ...

Karin remonta ses lunettes d'un air pensif, et bien... Itachi était beaucoup plus impressionnant que Sasuke, d'ailleurs il lui semblait bien pathétique d'un coup. Pourtant elle ne dit rien, et c'est seulement l'aura de Juugo qui l'inquiéta vraiment. Il était instable et elle et lui n'avaient pas vraiment leur place dans ce combat. Alors tout naturellement elle se mit sur le coté en intimant à Juugo de faire de même. Il l'a suivit sans quitter Sasuke du regard. C'est fou comme parfois les gens sont pris de lucidité, même la curiosité s'écrase quand on veut préserver sa peau…

Elle s'accroupi sur le sol, et regarda la scène d'un oeil externe, le combat serait sanglant, elle en était certaine à la position de Sasuke, étonnamment bâclé et à l'attitude de Suigetsu, provocante.

Elle hocha la tête, le combat promettait d'être long et le silence devenait de plus oppressant.

" Ton empressement finira par te tuer Sasuke... plus tôt que prévu"

Sasuke haussa les épaules, il avait assez attendu, et le voir là le toiser du regard le rendait beaucoup plus énervé qu'il ne l'aurait prévu. Mais le choix était fait, et c'est sans précipitation qu'il posa sa main sur son Katana sans quitter son frère du regard.

« Je n'ai que faire de ton jugement, tu vas juste mou rire après tout. »

Un bruissement lui révéla que Kisame avait sortit son épée et se dirigeait droit vers Suigetsu, ils étaient trop près et cela risquait de compliquer les choses. Deux combats si proches n'offraient aucune possibilité et bien trop de contraintes. Des coups perdus entre autre.

L'entre choc des deux épées fut un signal, sans attendre Itachi disparu en une centaine de corbeaux qui se dirigèrent vers la foret. Ils ne pouvaient plus reculer maintenant alors sans hésiter il s'élança à sa poursuite, pénétrant dans la forêt qui semblait des plus lugubre maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle serait l'unique témoin de leur combat à mort.

oOo

Des bruits sourds, répétitifs, voila la première chose qui caractérisait ce combat, du sang aussi, mais impossible de savoir de qui. Une plaie béante où s'échappait une quantité impressionnante de sang marquait la hanche de Kisame. Mais à vue d'oeil il était impossible de savoir qui menait le combat. Tout d'abord ils avaient échangé des banalités, Kisame voulait savoir comment Suigestsu avait récupéré l'épée. Puis après le ton était monté, les deux en quelques échauffements s'étaient rendu compte de l'importance de l'adversaire.

Alors le combat c'était fait plus sérieux, plus impressionnant et Karin prenait un plaisir à regarder les déplacements, chaque millimètre de mouvement pouvait apporter la mort comme la victoire, les épées se touchaient, se frôlaient parfois, s'en était devenue une danse. Une danse que ni Karin, ni Juugo ne pouvaient quitter des yeux, car ils savaient que tout pouvait de jouer à une seconde, c'était ça un vrai combat, une danse sur un fil, et le vide autour.

« Kisame-san pas trop fatigué ? tu sue beaucoup je trouve. »

Suegetsu sourit, il n'en menait pas large non plus, mais le silence qu'accompagnait chaque choc lui donnait des frissons, frissons qui remontaient le long de sa colonne. Il voulait gagner du temps, pour tester quelques manœuvres en paix, mais la rapidité de Kisame l'avait toujours empêché de faire autre chose qu'une esquive ou une attaque rapide.

Samehada toucha le sol dans un bruit sourd, bien sur qu'ils étaient fatigué, un combat à cette cadence était forcément épuisant, mais malgré le sang qui ornait sa hanche Kisame était droit et le regardait amusé.

« Tu auras tout le temps de te reposer quand tu sera broyé gamin. »

Sans autre cérémonie il fit des signes, signes que Suigestsu reconnu, cette technique était à base d'eau donc pas inconnue. Sans plus attendre il bougea, sortant un parchemin et le posa au sol, les signes, magnifiques arabesques vinrent s'y incruster et c'est deux personnes qui apparurent, deux personnes mi-hommes, mi-poisson.

La technique de Kisame, un dragon d'eau se dirigea vers les deux créatures, prête à frapper, mais c'est sans compter Suigestsu qui sourit.

Les deux invocations, tel un couple symétrique mirent leurs mains en avant et créèrent un mur d'eau où se fracassa le dragon de Kisame.

Une odeur nauséabonde avait imprégné toute l'étendue du terrain, une odeur de pourriture mêlé à celle de la marée. Ces êtres que ne reconnaissait pas Kisame ressemblaient de moins en moins à un humain, d'ailleurs leur position à quatre pattes depuis peu aurait pu lui paraître ridicule, si leur visage n'aurait pas reflété une telle folie accompagnée de cruauté…

Kisame soupira, à cette allure là ce ne serait plus du retard… Il se demanda si Itachi avait déjà finit lui… il allait lui faire une remarque bien piquante si il ne se pressait pas d'en finir avec ce gamin.

oOo

Ils arrivèrent pourtant à bon port ce soir là, la fatigue se ressentant dans tous les muscles, le souffle légèrement haletant mais pourtant ils étaient là, et leur joie d'être devant les portes de Konoha était presque palpable, Loup tourna sa tête vers eux et leur fit un signe de tête, naturellement des ANBU étaient là au dessus des portes, comme des rapaces contemplant leur proie. Mais nan ils étaient bien de Konoha, et même si leur bandeau respectif étaient visible ils n'en étaient pas moins des ennemis potentiel.

Alors comme d'habitude ils attendirent d'être entouré de leur collègue pour leur divulguer le mot de passe. Pour rentrer dans un village caché il y avait un mot de passe, mot souvent très simple mais suffisant pour les ANBU car le reste se décidait avec l'Hokage. Les ANBU étaient à la bas anonyme, on ne pouvait donc pas leur demandé plus.

Suivit de leur escorte ils arpentèrent les toits, regardant droit devant eux, ne voulant pas regarder l'animation dans la rue, ni les quelques visage connus car le moindre tressaillement de muscle, le moindre bruit suspect était analysé, et ça Naruto le savait bien.

Deux à gauche, deux à droite, un derrière et un devant, le village était en alerte ? Ils continuèrent leur route et les ANBU s'écartèrent tout naturellement quand ils arrivèrent devant le grand bâtiment où Naruto était allé tant de fois. Rien n'avait changé et cette information le consola un peu, un peu seulement car rien semblait n'avoir vraiment changé depuis le départ de Sasuke, comme si tout autour de lui s'était figé, n'attendant que son retour.

L'épuisement sans doute… il ne pensait pas à Sasuke quand il était en mission, ni quand il faisait n'importe quoi, à croire que marcher avec ses coéquipiers n'accaparait pas assez de son esprit pour empêcher le nom de Sasuke venir sournoisement.

Il regarda dehors, rien d'intéressant, les fenêtre ne permettaient pas de voir la ville si on ne s'approchait pas plus, et pas question de dévier sa trajectoire, ça y'est arrivé.

Trois coups, un ordre d'entrée. Un rapport donné, un salut, et hop disparu, il n'était qu'un ANBU, aucun traitement de faveur, pas de longue discutions interminable avec Tsunade quand c'était comme ça, elle attendrait de voir Naruto pour les questions.

Il parcouru les quelques toits qui le séparaient de chez lui et se rappela vaguement que ses collègues et lui ne s'étaient même pas salué, trop pressé de profiter de leur congés pour s'en tenir aux formalités d'usage. Tanpis, il n'en mourrait pas, et même si l'idée de se retrouver seul l'inquiéta quelque peu il passa la porte de chez lui.

Toujours le même appartement miteux, trop grand pour un enfant et trop petit pour un homme, mais il lui était en quelque sorte réservé et il doutait qu'une quelconque personne souhaite vivre ici sachant que c'était l'ancien appartement de l'enfant-démon.

Poussière, vêtements éparpillé, il était parti à la hâte visiblement, mais ce souvenir trop insignifiant s'était vite échappé de son esprit sûrement l'excitation de la mission que lui avait confié Tsunade.

Il enleva sa tenue d'ANBU, son masque qu'il rangea dans un coin de la pièce se disant qu'il rangerait quand il pourrait puis sans même enlever ses chaussures s'allongea sur son lit, prit soudainement d'une grande lassitude, oui il irait voir les autres, c'était la meilleure solution.

oOo

C'est la caresse du vent sur son visage et les frissons dues au froid qui l'arrachèrent de son sommeil, ce n'était pas normal, il avait fermé la fenêtre. Alors gardant les yeux clos il écouta, seul le silence régnait dans sa chambre, cette information le mit un peu plus sur ses gardes, et alors qu'il cherchait à taton à trouver son kunai une voix l'arrêta.

« Arrête de faire semblant Naruto, tu es très mauvais dans ce domaine »

La voix le rassura immédiatement, et il ouvrit les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres en regardant la silhouette, accroupi dans un coin en train de lire un livre dont le contenu lui était maintenant bien connu. Jiraya l'avait dans une situation bien peu agréable, forcé à chercher des sujets pour son bouquin, alors maintenant il pouvait dire sans hésité que ce foutu livre dépassait le stade de la perversité.

La silhouette ne bougeait pas, attendant sûrement qu'il se décide à se lever, ce qu'il fit avec une lenteur exagéré, il avait dormi quoi 5 heures… Passant un pull il s'assit sur le lit et dévisagea son sensei.

« Kakashi-sensei, pas que vous me dérangez hein, mais je rentre de mission et je suis crevé. »

Le dit Kakashi releva enfin la tête et Naruto malgré le masque comprit tout de suite qu'il lui souriait, pas un sourire factice, ni hypocrite, un des seuls sourires vrai dont Naruto avait le droit.

« Oui je sais, mais tu réintègre l'équipe, Tsunade nous attend depuis… une bonne heure en fait »

Naruto passa sa main sur son visage, définitivement blasé de la désinvolture de son sensei et se leva en s'étirant.

« ok, je vous suit »

oOo

Trop de mots, beaucoup trop pour que Naruto écoute vraiment, il se contentait de regarder le dos de Sakura, remarquant ses hanches étroites et sa position sur d'elle. Elle ne lui avait pas sauté dessus quand il était rentré, se contentant de lui sourire alors que Sai le regardait de la tete au pied avec dédain, lui arrachant un geste déplacé que Tsunade avait cru bon d'ignorer, elle aimait quand Naruto était lui-même.

Sakura etait vraiment une femme maintenant, belle de surcroît.

« … Sasuke y sera peut-être si vous vous dépéchez, l'informateur n'avait rien de précis sur le moment »

Naruto quitta du regard le corps de sa coéquipière et fixa Tsunade, il avait entendu que la fin de la phrase mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il comprenne l'essentiel. Cependant celle-ci ignora son regard et poursuivit.

« Bien sur vous ne serez pas que vous quatre, j'ai également prit l'équipe de Gai et de Kurenai. Le reste se trouve dans votre ordre de missions. Et Naruto… ne te précipite pas. »

Enfin, enfin il allait le voir, c'était presque trop beau pour être vrai, et maintenant il doutait d'arriver à le ramener, n'était plus sur d'être prêt.

« Pas de problème, on a suffisamment attendu »

Il se tourna vers Sakura et Sai qui lui sourirent, il n'était pas seul.

o0o0o0o0oOo0o0o0o0o

J'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration, alors excusez mon retard

Les commentaires sont les bienvenues, je demande qu'a progresser.

A la prochaine !!


End file.
